Lava
falling on the lava in Heat Man's stage.]] Lava is molten rock that appears as a hazard in many Mega Man games, the name also being used for magma, molten metal in factories, and similar hazards. Lava usually appears as a hazard underneath platforms that instantly kills the player character if he comes in contact with them, while in some instances it only causes damage. This obstacle is usually present in stages with fire-themed bosses. Appearances ''Mega Man'' series *''Mega Man'' and ''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' - Appears in Fire Man's stage as an instant-death hazard, where Changkeys appear from lava. *''Mega Man 2'' - Present in Heat Man's stage as an instant death hazard. *''Mega Man 7'' - Lava is present in Junk Man's stage as an instant death hazard. Mega Man can freeze the lava with the Freeze Cracker and walk on it, and the falling lava breaks when frozen, revealing a secret passage. *''Mega Man 8'' - Lava is an instant death hazard in Sword Man's stage, appearing in the battle against Gearna Eye and the second half of the stage. Kao ga Mehdas try to make Mega Man fall on the lava, and in three areas Mega Man has to use a small boat-like machine to pass by the lava. *''Mega Man 9'' - Lava is a deadly hazard in Magma Man's stage. There are also a number of magma vents that dump magma onto the floor below, killing the player instantly should they touch it. However, it can be frozen in place using the Concrete Shot, and destroyed with the Laser Trident. The beams also appear in Wily Stage 1. *''Mega Man 10'' - Present in Solar Man's stage as an instant death hazard, along with obstacles like Changkeys to make it difficult to pass over the lava. *''Mega Man & Bass'' - Lava is an instant death hazard present in the opening stage, where Changkeys appear from it, and in the battle against Atetemino Proto and Monking A in King Stage 1. *''Mega Man: The Wily Wars'' - Lava is a lethal hazard present in the battle against Fire Snakey in the first Wily Tower stage. *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' - Lava appears as part of the scenario from some stages. It can't be touched, making it harmless. ''Mega Man X'' series *''Mega Man X'' - In Flame Mammoth's factory stage, there is lava that isn't lethal. X receives 8 points of damage without the armor, killing him if he touches the lava twice without upgrades. The lava in the stage extinguishes when Chill Penguin is defeated. This never works in the handheld versions. *''Mega Man X2'' - Lava appears in Flame Stag's stage, Volcanic Zone. Like the first Mega Man X game, it's not lethal, causing 8 points of damage in the area with lava rising and 2 points of damage in other areas. *''Mega Man X4'' - In Magma Dragoon's stage, Volcano, lava is a lethal obstacle. The player can pass by it safely with a Ride Armor. *''Mega Man X5'' - Like Mega Man X4, the lava in Burn Dinorex's stage is an instant kill hazard. The Ride Armor can be used to safely pass by it, allowing movement even under the lava. *''Mega Man X6'' - Lava is a deadly hazard that appears in Blaze Heatnix's stage (Magma Area) and in the first stage from Gate's Secret Lab. In the Magma Area, the lava is purple because of the Nightmare. In Gate's secret lab, the lava rises from the second half of the stage to the boss room. *''Mega Man X7'' - Lava appears as an instant-death hazard in Flame Hyenard's stage, Lava Factory. *''Mega Man X8'' - Lava is a lethal hazard in Burn Rooster's stage, Inferno. *''Mega Man Xtreme'' - Like Mega Man X2, lava appears in Flame Stag's stage. The rising lava now causes 16 damage to X, being lethal if he has no upgrades. The lava in other areas still cause 2 damage. *''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' - Like Mega Man X, lava appears in Flame Mammoth's stage, but the damage it causes was reduced to 2. *''Mega Man X: Command Mission'' - The Ulfat Factory is powered by magma, and it appears in the scenario, being harmless as it can't be touched. ''Mega Man Legends'' series In Mega Man Legends 2, the Saul Kada Ruins has several areas with lava. The contact with lava isn't mortal, but it will burn Mega Man Volnutt and quickly drain his life if the flames are not extinguished. The boss Wojigairon recovers health with lava. ''Mega Man Battle Network'' series Lava is an effect and a panel type, which is present in some Internet areas and can be made appear with the Battle Chips like LavaPanel and LavaStage. Lava panels cause damage to NetNavis and viruses that step on it, except for the ones that float or are fire-elemental. Lava panels are present in Mega Man Battle Network 2-6 and Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. In Mega Man Battle Network 2 and 6'', an attack used by HeatMan can make lava appears in the battle field. This event doesn't affect MegaMan.EXE if he is using a fire-elemental Style Change. In ''Mega Man Battle Network 3, when MegaMan come to there are fire viruses in Undernet 3 for FlameMan.EXE, all this virus ever use LavaPanel. In one event during the second tournament from Mega Man Battle Network 4, Mr. Match and Atsuki will fight with their NetNavis FireMan.EXE and BurnerMan.EXE, setting fire on the Internet and causing LavaPanels and fire viruses appears. In Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge, Hades Isle is the unique stage where the LavaPanel exist. In Mega Man Network Transmission, lava appears in FireMan's stage as an instant-death hazard. ''Mega Man Zero'' series In Mega Man Zero 2, lava is a lethal hazard in Phoenix Magnion's stage, Power Factory, and in Fighting Fefnir's stage, Temple of Fire. In Mega Man Zero 3, is present in Blazin' Flizard's stage, Aegis Volcano Base. ''Mega Man ZX'' series In Mega Man ZX, Area K is a Lava Field, and the sub-boss Lava Demon uses lava to attack. Defense against lava *The short invincibility period obtained when damaged by an enemy allows to touch the lava. However, it doesn't work in the first Mega Man game, in which any form of contact with the lava would kill the player instantly. *In Mega Man X, a fully charged Chameleon Sting will render X invincible, even against the lava for the duration of the effect. *In Mega Man Xtreme, a fully-charged Rolling Shield renders X invulnerable to the lava. *Transporting devices like the Magnet Beam in Mega Man, Items 1, 2 and 3 in Mega Man 2, and Rush's attachments, especially the Rush Jet, allows the player to safely pass over lava. *In Mega Man X4 and Mega Man X5, the Ride Armor is invulnerable to the lava effects. See also *Fire *Oil Category:Hazards